


Exhaustion

by pepperminttkiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperminttkiss/pseuds/pepperminttkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/93080.html?thread=1923736#cmt1923736">prompt: Ash/Dean, fatigue</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Ash loves it when Dean gets too tired to hold up pretenses. When Dean sits next to him to use his shoulder as a pillow. When he yawns and allows his eyes to soften with impending sleep. When Dean forgets about the rest of the world and lets himself be cared for.


End file.
